Time Displacement
by Snow-hime
Summary: Hinata and Neji Hyuuga had an unusual upbringing. Hiashi Hyuuga, single father and head priest, raised them on stories of the supernatural. It wasn't unusual since their family owned a shrine and they had brushed off the stories as superstition. On Hinata's 17th birthday, they would both wish they paid more attention.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've been debating whether to throw my hat back into the ring, making Naruto fics again. A one shot unless I see some interest in the story. And if you have any ideas for which Naruto characters should replace the Inuyasha cast let me know in a review or PM!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim the setting in the Inuyasha universe. This story is a concept that I thought sounded pretty cool and wanted to share.**

* * *

 **Time Displacement**

"Hinata-dono, it's time to wake up." A male with long brunet states, speaking to the lump under the blankets. Hinata grumbled irritably, not even attempting to get up. Already used to this morning routine Neji grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled at it, causing Hinata to roll onto the floor. "N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata tried glaring at her older brother but he wasn't the slightest bit intimidating. While most people thought that they grey eyes of the Hyuuga were unnerving, Neji was used to seeing his own eyes on a daily basis. That and Hinata could only pull off looking like a kicked puppy. "It may be your birthday but we still have school today." Neji comments, helping Hinata to her feet.

Her face flushed in embarrassment, it had slipped her mind that today was her birthday. Hinata could already imagine Ino shaking her head in disappointment and Deidara's fit of laughter due to her oversight. Her embarrassment was often a source of entertainment to the blond siblings. She looked at her clock and yelped, she should've been cleaning the shrine grounds half an hour ago! Neji, sensing her pending panic attack, patted her head. "I've already cleaned, just focus on getting ready for school." He says as Hinata hugged him. "Arigato Neji-nii!"

"Happy birthday Hina-chan!" Ino cheers, glomping her best friend. The blunette blushed as Ino began interrogating her about her plans after school. "I'm not sure but I have to be home before seven." Hinata says as Ino rolled her eyes. "Hinata, you're turning 17, curfews are for kids. Tell your family to remove the large sticks from their ass once in a while." Ino says bluntly. "Ano, Ino I think you've been spending too much time around Sai-kun." Hinata says as Ino's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Oh Hina-chan, you just don't know the joys of having a boyfriend yet. If you let me I could set you up with a real cutie." Ino says with a wink. Hinata blushed, she was naturally a quiet and shy girl. It was only made worse when she was in the presence of a cute boy. One time a senior named Suigetsu hit on her with some "crass" wording and the poor girl had fainted. Afterwards Sugetsu had an "accident" that hospitalized him for a month. Someone had set off some fireworks and he'd sustained burns all over his body. He was still getting skin grafts and he avoided Hinata like the plague. Hinata was shaken out of her thoughts whe she accidentally bumped into a red head.

Ino's face paled considerably and the boy looked down at his underclassman. "G-Gomenasai." Hinata muttered, looking up at the boy shyly. He had a slightly feminine face with light brown eyes and dark lashes that contrasted with his fair complexion. He gave her a blank look as Hinata's face flushed. "Hinata right? Be careful of where you're walking next time." Sasori says, patting her on the head before walking away. Ino's jaw dropped but when the shock wore off she had an unnerving grin. "Did you see that? Sasori-senpai knows your name! He never bothers with underclassmen and rumor has it he totally hates girls. He must be head-over-heels in love with you!" Ino squeals.

"What rumors are you spreading now imouto?" Deidara asks warily, well aware of the fact that his little sister was a gossip fiend. "Sasori-senpai likes Hinata!" Ino exclaims, hugging Hinata. "I'm sure he was just being polite Ino-chan." Hinata protests as Deidara thought it over. "Actually that might not be far from the truth. If he doesn't think something is an annoyance it's considered a miracle. It might as well have been a confession." Thump! Hinata had fainted, unfortunately this was a regular occurrence for the girl. "Please tell me she'll grow out of this. Can you imagine her kissing someone and immediately fainting? Poor idiot would think shed died." Deidara says bluntly, easily throwing the petite girl over his shoulder. Ino placed a jacket over Hinata's skirt so she wouldn't be flashing her panties. "Idiot, you're supposed to carry her like a princess! This is exactly why you don't have a girlfriend!"

 **-Feudal Japan-**

Crimson eyes glinted in sadistic glee as a cat demon clutched the Shikon Jewel to his chest. Finally he would be out of the cold woman's clutches once and for all. He'd finally become a full demon, get rid of his weak human half, and kill his brother! A woman with long brunette hair and pale grey eyes panted heavily, pressing a hand to her wounded side. "Nice try mongrel, it will take more than that to kill me so easily. I've always been one step ahead of you." Hanabi says with a smirk, Sasuke inwardly cursed. She was supposed to be dead!

"Heel." Sasuke felt the subjugation beads weigh down on him as Hanabi limped over, her hands glowing a dim blue. "Let me go you wench!" Sasuke spat, for a woman barely hanging onto life she was unnaturally calm. "I may die today hell spawn but I'm taking you and the Shikon Jewel with me." With that Hanabi used her technique to hit all of Sasuke's chakra veins, causing Sasuke to cough up blood. "What… have you done?" Sasuke hissed, feeling a foreign energy invade his body as his organs began to shut down. "My soul and the Shikon Jewel shall leave this plane for the afterlife. You won't be joining us, in fact you shall remain paralyzed for all eternity. I win yet again half breed."

 **-Modern Japan-**

Thankfully Hinata recovered from her fainting episode and was surprised at how many people knew it was her birthday. Ino's boyfriend, Sai, had even given her a painting as a gift. For a prodigy in his craft, this was a pretty big deal. "So Hinata, what do you think your weird gift will be this year?" Deidara snickers, Hinata's face paled. For a practical man, her father's gifts were always… eccentric. Last year he had given her a *rabbit's foot, westerners seemed to think it symbolized luck, and to her misfortune it seemed that it was recently cut off. "Hopefully it isn't another animal's body part." Hinata says as they approached the Hyuuga shrine. "We'll see ya later birthday girl, don't have too much fun without us." Ino says, hugging the girl.

Neji had gifted her with a small replica of the shrine's Koma Inu* that were supposed to protect them. As a child she would always climb atop the dog-lion statues, making her feel safe. She was surprised when, instead of giving her something that would've given her nightmare fuel, her father gave her a replica of a jewel. Hiashi looked like he was about to cry when he handed it to her. "Father? Is something wrong?" Hinata asks, Hiashi gave a bitter smile. "I cannot interfere with destiny Hinata. Soon you will see what I have been preparing you for since you were a child." This did nothing to calm Hinata's nerves and soon she fell into a fitful sleep, her dreams filled with flames and sinister laughter.

* * *

 **Notes**

 ***Koma Inu are usually found in pairs and are guardians of holy areas. Known in English as lion-dogs they have thick, curly manes and tails with powerful, muscular bodies and sharp teeth and claws. They represent ying and yang, or life and death.**

 ***In North America, it is considered lucky to have the left foot of a rabbit carried in the left pocket. The rabbit had to be killed on Friday the 13th by a crossed eye person for it to work.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Looks like this will be a multi-chapter story now, thanks to Dalisay08, Splaaash-attack and hikari0605. You guys are awesome! As I said before, if you have any suggestions about what other Naruto characters should be in the story, just let me know in a review or PM. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences**

The next morning Hinata awoke with a splitting headache and she had to blink away her blurry vision. She hadn't gotten much sleep, her dreams filled with ominous visions. Thankfully it wasn't a school day and she could get away with sleeping in before starting her chores. Their shrine was the main one with smaller shrines branching out. The shrine maidens were in charge of sweeping the grounds while Hinata and Neji would clean out the pond and replace their wards. As she went through her usual morning routine she could have sworn that she saw shadowy figures in the distance. She wasn't aware that she was staring off into the distance until she felt a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "You alright Hinata?" Neji asks, Hinata gave a slight smile. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep well. Do you see anything... unusual near the gates?" Hinata asks.

Neji looked in the direction indicated and his eyes narrowed. "Nothing to worry about. I'll replace the wards this week, father wanted to see you." Neji states, Hinata groaned. He probably saw the C she had gotten in mathematics. He expected the best from his children from their education to their family traditions. Instead of learning archery like the other shrines they'd visit, their family specialized in a fighting style that used knowledge of the human body to take down their opponents. Neji was a genius and picked up on the Gentle Fist easily while Hinata proved more suited for making traditional herbal remedies and dressing wounds. She could never bring herself to go all out against her brother whenever they sparred. "Alright." Hinata mutters, not noticing when veins around Neji's eyes seemed to thicken. Neji cursed under his breath, he didn't know how long the wards would hold off the spirits. "This doesn't bode well."

Hinata found her father in the dojo, looking over a worn scroll with narrowed eyes. Maybe she wouldn't be victim to his disappointed look for her average math grade after all. "You wanted to see me father?" Hinata asks, giving him a formal bow. "Hinata, what do you remember of your mother?" Hiashi asks, Hinata looked startled. "She was the head priestess and she was a seer of sorts. Neji probably knows more than I do." Hinata admits. Hikari Hyuuga had died when she was still a child, she was a kind woman that was prone to constant headaches that would leave her in crippling pain. It wasn't until she had an MRI that the family learned the woman had a brain tumor and it was too late to safely remove it. All those wonderful "predictions" that the woman made could have been explained away by the tumor. When the Hyuuga matriarch died, the awe and wonder of the supernatural the children had seemed to die with her. "There was one last vision that your mother had before she passed away. You're in grave danger and soon the demon of the sharinghan will awaken once again." Hiashi says gravely.

Hinata was familiar with the legend, that long ago one of their ancestors had been betrayed by a demon acquaintance to steal the Shikon Jewel. In their final moments they sealed the demon into an eternal slumber and took the Shikon Jewel with her in a funeral pyre. "Father that's just a legend. And no one has seen the jewel for centuries." Hinata comments, not only that but the warning wasn't very specific. "Still, it would be wise for you to be cautious of your surroundings. Don't go anywhere by yourself." Hiashi warns.

XoXoXoXoXo

"So your old man just said some ominous crap like it was nothing? You really need to hang out with some normal people Hina-chan." Ino says bluntly. Hinata fiddled with the cuffs of her jacket, she well aware of how people viewed her family. "He's just worried about me, it was around Neji's 17th birthday that he got into a serious accident. He probably thinks the same thing might happen to me." Hinata says as they walk underneath a wobbling bill board. Without warning the sign broke lose, hurdling towards the ground. "And I finally got Billboard Brow to put down those books of hers to have some fun with us at the amusement park. I swear, at this rate the two of you are going to be old cat ladies in the future!" Ino exclaims. Hinata absentmindedly hummed in agreement, not really paying attention. She looked up and gasped, tackling Ino out of the way as the giant sign barely missed them.

A crowd gathered as several people asked the girls if they were alright, the teens could only nod shakily. "That's strange, wasn't that bill board recently inspected? Those girls could have been killed!" An onlooker exclaimed. "T-Thanks Hinata, I owe you one." Ino says with an awkward laugh. "Ino, if you want to go home-" "Nope, we are not letting this stop us from celebrating your belated birthday. Come on Hinata!" As the teens walked away from the accident scene, Hinata could've sworn that she heard footsteps following them. She glanced behind them, seeing faint shadows but nothing more.

It wasn't the only time that bad luck seemed to be plaguing Hinata that day. While they were crossing she'd almost been hit by a car and they'd nearly been jumped at knife point, forcing Hinata to use the Gentle Fist to disable the attacker until the police could pick the man up. Ino groaned. "Man, you've been a trouble magnet today. Maybe your dad was right." The blonde grumbled. Hinata was silent, she was positive now that she wasn't just seeing things. The man that attacked them had a dazed expression, either the man was on drugs or he was possessed. Was this all the work of the demon her father warned about? Ino took out her cell phone to call Sakura. "Never mind the amusement park, how about we do karaoke?" Ino suggests, Hinata smiled. Leave it to Ino to make something good out of a bad situation. "Are you sure Sakura won't mind?" Hinata asks, Ino snorts. "It's your birthday present, if she doesn't like it then too bad."

XoXoXoXoXo

When they eventually got to the Tachibana Karaoke Bar, Sakura looked less than thrilled. Her long pink hair was fluttering in the biting wind, wearing multiple layers so she wouldn't freeze. "I was waiting at the amusement park for the two of you for half an hour and then you randomly chose to go singing instead. What the hell was that about?" Sakura demands, her breath coming out in large puffs of vapor. "The universe apparently decided to try killing Hinata after her 17th birthday." Ino says bluntly, making the Hyuuga wince. Sakura's temper soon died down, looking at Hinata in concern. "I'm sorry to hear that Hinata, at least now things can only get better after your bad luck." Sakura says optimistically, Ino grinned. "Come on girls, I am so going to out sing both of you!" "Yeah right Ino-pig! I can out sing you any day!" Sakura retorts, Hinata just chuckled. Her friend were right, she shouldn't let a little bad luck get to her.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those that are supporting the story while I started ironing out the details for what the story would be like. Reviews are always good fuel for writing so they're always appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Here Kitty Kitty!**

Neji panted as the veins around his eyes receded, exorcising another akuma with the Gentle Fist. The evil spirits could sense that another Hyuuga had received the inheritance of their clan and were coming out in hopes to find "the one" with the Shikon Jewel. Hinata had a few close calls with evil spirits trying to hurt her, but Ino assured him that they were fine. While Neji was a genius in the Gentle Fist as a fighting technique, Hinata's powers as a priestess made his own powers pale in comparison. Hiashi had been proud when he noted that the last person to have such a pure and powerful aura had been the one that sealed the Sharingan Demon. Hinata was now starting to see akuma like he could, it was only a matter of time that she wouldn't be able to deny the existence of the supernatural.

Ino and Sakura were both singing a duet of Sweet Devil, a vocaloid song that Hinata herself was too embarrassed to sing due to the not so innocent lyrics. Ino was making every move over the top, her so called "seductive" look making Hinata laugh hysterically. Sakura was curious about why Hinata was on the ground laughing when she looked at Ino and started laughing as well. "Come on Forehead, we've got to finish this song!" Ino huffed before she started laughing as well. The next song was more innocent and the girls convinced Hinata to sing with them to PONPONPON, a bubbly pop song. Ino and Sakura were trying to drown out each other's voices, ignoring the fact that they were both tone deaf. They had the room for an hour and decided to go to Ichiraku Ramen afterwards.

As the trio walked a *silver cat with twin tails followed them, it's gaze fixated on Hinata. "I swear, Sai has no tact at all! In art one of the girls wanted his opinion on one of her drawings and he told her to erase the entire thing! It wasn't a good drawing but he could've at least attempted not to hurt her feelings! Sometimes I wonder if I'm dating a robot." Ino complains, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Out of all the weird things Sai does, THAT's what you're complaining about? What about the weird nicknames that are either offensive or sexual in some way? He got kicked out of the boy's locker room when he started making comments about everyone's errr... lower anatomy." Sakura says, not wanting to corrupt Hinata's innocent mind. Her brother would kill them if they did.

There were no more "accidents" and Hinata sighed in relief as she made it back home in one piece. "See you tomorrow Hinata!" Ino yells, leaving Hinata near the gate of the shrine. Hinata crinkled her nose as the scent of sulfur hit her nose, coming from patches of dead grass. They were all circular and there were no signs of the shapes being caused by a fire. "Neji? Father?" Hinata called, a shiver running down her spine when she received no answer. The air thickened with tension as Hinata made her way to their house, a dark aura seeming to come from the storage house.

She opened the door and let out a startled shriek when she nearly ran into Neji, looking slightly disheveled but completely fine. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Neji states, Hinata sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I'm going to take a nap, I don't think I have the energy to make dinner tonight. Just throw something in the microwave." Hinata mumbles, already trudging her way up the stairs. Neji sighed, running a hand through his hair. Just a few more hours and the swarm of demons that cropped up would calm and begin to dissipate. As long as Hinata stayed on the temple grounds she'd remain safe.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Hinata threw herself face first onto her bed, hugging a fuzzy lavender pillow to her chest. "Was our family cursed?" Hinata wonders aloud, her brows furrowed in thought. Some unknown force had obviously been trying to hurt her and Neji must have gone through the same thing when he turned 17 two years earlier. Suddenly years of what she'd written off as superstition or paranoia from her father was starting to make sense. On her book shelf were several notebooks gathering dust, they were of legends and mythologies written by their ancestors that were passed down orally. They were written by Hinata's grandfather, who then passed it on to Hiashi. Hinata always wondered why her father had passed down the books to her and not Neji, as the eldest he should've been the one to inherit the main shrine. She picked one of them out and blew dust off of the notebook, thoughts of sleep forgotten as she skimmed through the pages.

She found the section on the Shikon Jewel and Sharingan Demon but was disappointed to see how little there was for each section. All she learned was that an ancestor of hers protected the sacred jewel and had been betrayed by a demon she had thought to be a friend. A sibling had burned her body along with the Shikon Jewel so that the woman could take it with her to the afterlife. There were no names and no explanation to what the miko or demon was like. After being passed down through the generations, it wasn't surprising that some of the original story had been forgotten. Were these attacks doomed to happen to every Hyuuga until the demons finally stumbled across a Hyuuga that would be in possession of the jewel? Her thoughts were disrupted by a yowl from outside her window.

She looked out to see a silver cat staring at her before running off into the storage house. Hinata thought it was odd since animals tended to avoid the building like the plague. Still, she had a soft spot for small animals and she didn't want it to get hurt. The building was in disrepair since they rarely it and the cat could get hurt. She rushed down the steps and past Neji who was making rice on the stove, grabbing a jacket. "Where are you going?" Hinata threw on her favorite lavendar jacket and slipped on some shoes. "Don't worry, I won't leave the temple grounds. I'll be right back!" She says, closing the door behind her. Neji was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Hiaski shook his head. "You cannot stop destiny. What happens from here on out will all be dependent on Hinata."

Hinata shivered as she saw a glimpse of silver dart into the building and made her way inside. The wood beneath her creaked as she looked around for the cat. "Here kitty, kitty." Hinata called as she walked further into the building and stumbled upon what looked like a boarded up well. The wards on the cover looked worn and needed to be replaced. As she went closer to investigate she heard a scratching noise from inside the well. She turned and was intent on getting away from the stench that suddenly assaulted her nose when something broke off the cover and skeletal arms dragged her inside. Hinata screamed as she fell into the cursed well.

* * *

 **Notes**

 ***An old cat that through its many years gains supernatural powers called a Bakeneko. They can shape shift into smaller cats and into humans. They can also summon fireballs and reanimate corpses to use as puppets.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Man, protagonists can never catch a break can they? Thanks to everyone that's shown support for this story, I'll do my best!**

 **On a totally unrelated note, who saw the replacement I had for Kaede coming?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Konoha Village**

Falling down the well was a trippy experience if Hinata was completely honest with herself. She felt weightless and her elbows thudded against more bone as she tried dislodging her attacker. "Ah, I can sense the power radiating from you young one. The Shikon Jewel has revealed itself finally." The creature had a raspy voice and Hinata saw that it was a reanimated corpse with most of it's body decomposed. She pushed it away from her with an open palm, staring in shock as a light blue energy surrounded her hand and the being began to disintegrate.

A flash of light temporarily blinded Hinata as she felt her decent slow until her feet hit solid ground. There were now bones in the well and vines growing on the walls. Hinata looked up and, instead of seeing the ceiling of the storage building she saw a clear blue sky. "Just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger." Hinata mutters, trying to figure a way out of the well. She experimentally tugged at the vines, finally finding one she was confident was strong enough to hold her weight. She silently thanked her father for putting herself and Neji through physical training.

When she finally climbed out all she could see around her were trees and foliage. "Neji? Father?"Hinata called out, wondering what happened to the storage house and her own house. Buildings couldn't just disappear! She began to look around, if she could just find the sacred tree then she'd be able to find her way home! Hinata walked through the over grown grass and found the tree but it wasn't as she remembered it. It was smaller for one thing and it definitely didn't have roots wrapping around an unconscious stranger.

The man had spiky black hair and porcelain like skin, wearing a white haori* and dark purple hakama*. His eyes were closed and it appeared that he was just sleeping. She climbed her way up to the stranger, wanting to take a closer look. "Excuse me." Not even a twitch from the stranger, maybe her assumption about the stranger sleeping was off. What if she stumbled across someone's dead body?! There were also a pair of black ears atop his head. "They look so soft." Hinata says softly, her hand slowly going to touch one. She lightly poked on and flinched when one of the ears flickered. "Thank goodness, it seems he's just sleeping after all." Hinata says, giving a sigh of relief. She wished that he would wake up so that someone could tell her what was going on.

Hinata let out a terrified scream as she and the unconscious stranger were nearly hit by arrows. The two hunters, expressions switching between terrified and suspicious, tied up the strange looking girl to take to the village elder. Hinata was just glad that they hadn't decided to just kill her and the man. Was he going to be okay in the wilderness by himself? As they got further away from the sacred tree, for the first time in fifty years Sasuke opened his eyes.

XoXoXoXoXo

The villagers all whispered among themselves, making comments about Hinata's strange clothing. Hinata supposed it could have been worse, instead of her favorite jacket and plain pajamas she could have been in her uniform. They walked to the home of the village leader, a woman that had a robust figure with long blond hair and a diamond on her forehead. "Tsunade-dono, we found this woman wandering around the Sharingan Forest." One of the men reported, pushing Hinata forward. The woman took one look at the teen and raised an eyebrow.

"Those eyes, I remember seeing them so long ago. It has been a long time since I've seen a Hyuuga." Tsunade says in amusement. "Now that we've got that settled, could you please untie me?" Hinata asks irritably. It was about a twenty minute walk to the village and her wrists were already rubbed raw by the ropes binding them. "I'll take it from here." The woman says as Hinata was roughly shoved in Tsunade's direction. They were treating Hinata like a rag doll!

Tsunade's house was a simple one with a small fire pit, currently heating up some stew. Hinata's stomach growled and she blushed in embarrassment. "Um, Tsunade-san? How do you know my family? And where are we?" Hinata asks, rubbing her wrists in an attempt to sooth them. "A woman from your clan was a miko for Konoha when I was a child fifty years ago." Tsunade answered, prodding at the coals and embers. "Fifty years?!" Hinata exclaims. The woman didn't look a day over thirty! Tsunade smirked. "It's one of the advantages of knowing many herbal remedies. Hanabi protected our village from the wrath of the sharingan demon and our village owes our gratitude. So why were you in the Sharingan Forest?"

Hinata explained as well as she could the events that lead to her falling into the well. Tsunade's brows furrowed. "It sounds like you were lured into the well by a nekomata. And your family is cursed to be hunted by yokai when a member reaches a certain age. A very powerful curse for it to last so many generations." Tsunade says, pouring some stew into a bowl and handing it to the girl. "Is there a way to break this curse?" Hinata asks, Tsunade looked thoughtful. "You would have to find the demon that cast the curse on your family and try to convince it to lift the curse. Killing the yokai won't help, they are known to hold strong grudges even after their death."

XoXoXoXoXo

It was late into the night when they heard a crash from somewhere in the village and the panicked neighing of a horse. There was a growing sense of dread when Tsunade and Hinata went to check what was happening, only to nearly be crushed by a thrashing horse. There was a gash in it's neck from what looked to be bites from something. Screams echoed in the night as the undead invaded the village, lead by a smug silver cat.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **Haori: the top of a traditional men's outfit. (Like Sasuke's top when he was with Orochimaru)**

 **Hakama: the past equivalent of trousers.**


End file.
